The Steam Makes it Hard to Breathe
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Kurt thought he was home alone. Oh, but was he wrong…


The Steam Makes it Hard to Breathe

**Summary: **Kurt thought he was home alone. Oh, but was he wrong…

**Rated:** M for mature audiences

**So um… I totally kidnapped Ryan and made him give me Glee so it's all mine now! Mwahahahaha! No, I'm just kidding. I didn't kidnap him, I killed him. O.o Again, JUST KIDDING! Glee is not mine! Love you Ryan *hides*

A/N: So…. Awkward…. wow you all are back? I totally don't have enough confidence that you guys ACTUALLY like my stuff. That makes me feel special. *smiles brightly* Anyways, in case you are interested in my life (which I doubt you are) school started. Yea, I'm officially a sophomore now. Oh! And I got Vice President for our school's GSA so I'm all excited about that! But enough about me; I wanna thank you all for reading my work and reviewing. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the HummelHudson home. Finn was at Puck's and Burt and Carole were out on a date so Kurt was home alone. He had invited Blaine over but he was late. Sighing, Kurt grabbed a towel and headed to his bathroom. He turned on the shower, started adjusting the water temperature and started undressing. He played back in his mind from last week when Blaine had spent the night. Burt had told Kurt that Blaine had to stay in the guest room but when everyone was asleep, Blaine snuck into Kurt's bed. Since they had to be quiet, Blaine had gagged Kurt with a scarf hanging off his bedpost. Kurt shuttered and felt himself getting hard.

Ignoring his errection, he hopped into the shower and started doing his usual shower routine. But his mind was still on Blaine. He though about Blaine shoving two fingers inside of him while sucking his cock. He thought of Blaine slowly pressing inside of him, the pain morphing into pleasure.

Moaning quite loudly and thanking god that he was home alone, Kurt traced a hand down and gripped his cock. He pumped it a few times before tracing his thumb over the head. As he did so, he let out a low groan. He imagined it was Blaine doing this to him.

"_You want this Kurt?"_ Fantasy Blaine asked him.

Kurt whimpered. "Please Blaine."

Fantasy Blaine chuckled as Kurt moved his other hand behind him. He traced his hole with his finger before slowly pressing it in. He fucked himself on his finger as Fantasy Blaine whispered in his ear.

"_Do you like that Kurt? Do you like my finger up your tight little ass? Do you want another one?"_

Kurt nodded and groaned as he slipped in a second finger. When he grazed his prostate, he let out a sharp gasp and pressed another finger inside of himself. He moaned loudly as he pumped his cock and shoved back on his fingers. Kurt whimpered. "Please Blaine. Fuck me."

"Well if you insist."

Kurt's eyes shot wide open as the shower curtain was pulled open. Blaine stepped inside of the shower in all his naked glory. Kurt noticed that he was extremely hard. Blaine quickly dropped to his knees and shoved Kurt's hand away. He licked the tip of Kurt's cock before taking it all into his mouth. He slid down, relaxing his jaw and throat muscles so he could take in more.

Kurt pulled his fingers out of his ass and he grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair as he cried out in pleasure. The heat from Blaine's mouth was too much for him. He pulled Blaine off of him.

Blaine looked up and cocked his head. He was about to ask why Kurt pulled away but he noticed that his face was fully flushed and he was panting hard. He smirked. "Put your hands flat against the wall Kurt."

Once Kurt complied, Blaine snaked his tongue out and probed Kurt's hole. Mmm…Rich, salty, and completely Kurt.

Kurt moaned loudly and pressed himself back.

Taking this as a good sign, Blaine continued is exploration. He laved, circled and fucked Kurt's ass with his tongue. His cock jerked at the high-pitched mewling noises coming out of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's breathing sped up slightly. "Oh god yes, please Blaine…"

Tracing Kurt's hole with his tongue, Blaine slipped a hand down and started rubbing his thumb against Kurt's balls.

"Oh god Blaine! If you don't stop, I am going to cum." Kurt's legs shook.

Now we can't have that, can we? Blaine thought to himself. He wanted to be deep inside his boyfriend when he came. He rose off of his knees and snagged the shower gel off the ledge. He coated his cock with it and dripped some down Kurt's crease. He then pushed two fingers into Kurt's ass.

Kurt whined and pushed back, trying to make Blaine's fingers go in deeper as Blaine replaced the bottle onto the shelf.

Extracting his fingers, Blaine lined his cock up to Kurt's ass. He pushed in, just a little so that only the head was in.

Kurt whined and arched his back. "Please…"

Blaine growled. Hearing Kurt beg was the hottest thing he ever heard. He slipped one hand around Kurt's chest and clutched Kurt's hip with the other as he shoved all the way in.

Kurt wailed with pleasure and pressed back, trying to make Blaine's cock go in deeper.

Blaine fucked Kurt fast and hard. The wet slap of skin grew louder than the water hitting the shower floor. The steam made it harder to breathe, or was it the exertion? Blaine hammered into his boyfriend's body as Kurt pushed himself back on Blaine's cock.

Blaine was so close, his balls were drawn tight, but he had to make sure that Kurt would cum first. The hand on Kurt's chest skimmed down as he gripped Kurt's cock and pumped it a few times and that was all it took.

Kurt screamed Blaine's name as he came all over Blaine's hand. Blaine thrust into Kurt once more and came, balls deep inside his boyfriend. Kurt shuttered as Blaine slipped out of him. His legs gave out so he slumped against the shower wall.

Blaine shut off the shower, which was now running cold, and opened the curtain. He picked up Kurt, bridal-style, and carried him into his bedroom.

He gently put Kurt on the bed and slipped in beside him. He drew up the blanket and tossed it over their bodies. Kurt smiled and gently kissed Blaine on the lips. "I love you."

A warm smiled spread across Blaine's face. No matter how many times Kurt said it, his stomach would still do flip-flops.

"I love you too Kurt. Always have, always will."

* * *

><p>AN: *sings* Hallelujah! I am DONE! I am actually quite proud of this story, actually. Please tell me what you think! I really hate single-digit reviews. I will ride a unicycle and juggle puppies while reciting Native American chants backwards (Heehee. RENT joke. And if you caught that, you get a gold star!) if you want as long as you REVIEWWWW!


End file.
